


Devotion

by Gio_hannigram



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, Love, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post Season 3, Smut, its beautiful, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/pseuds/Gio_hannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Old ancestors would call it…” Will picks up his knife and holds it up so the light reflects on the blood still dropping from it “…Sacrifice.” </p><p>Hannibal stares back into Will´s eyes so alive, so menacing, full of promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic for #ItsStillBeautiful and here we go with smut.
> 
> Thanks to my wondeful beta: my Nigel that really made this understable, love you Sugar.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, sis, thank you for your support.

Drop by drop, blood smears around the floor. With each new drop the pool gets bigger and it fascinates him almost as much as the feeling of sticky blood on his skin. The rush in his veins from head to toe is pure bliss, fuelled by adrenaline.

His white dress shirt is now rolled up to his bloody elbows; he had intended to keep it clean but it is now as dirty as his deepest desire and it brings nothing but delicious satisfaction. His tie, taken off some time ago, resting in his trouser pocket.

Of course, as much bliss as he has from the beautiful horrendous act he just committed, it is nothing compared with the pride he feels burning through him from the look in Hannibal´s eyes.

He stares at him as if he just found religion and God is standing before him.

“Such an exquisite sight. Worthy of devotion.” Hannibal steps carefully towards him, calculating, as if he is cautious that Will might find further ecstasy in ripping him apart too.

“Devotion, uhm…well there are two acts that would show me exactly how much faith you have,“  Will pronounces as he takes two firm steps towards Hannibal, and it´s astounding to Hannibal how powerful Will looks, how mesmerizing he appears, and for a moment it´s as if Will looking down at him all mighty and glorious.

And yes, Hannibal is more than ready to show his devotion.

“What acts are those? My lord.” Hannibal stares back into Will´s eyes so alive, so menacing, full of promise.

“One of them, as old ancestors would call it…” Will picks up his knife and holds it up so the light reflects on the blood still dropping from it “…Sacrifice.” Will whispers as the edge of his weapon caresses Hannibal´s jugular, from one side of his delicate skin to the other, blood transferring from the knife to him, giving the illusion that his skin is being torn apart as Will desires.

The tremor running down Hannibal´s spine is far away from being born of fear. The difficult swallow that makes its way through the tightness of his throat is caused only by the thirst he feels for the almost divine being in front of him.

“The other?” He asks, because despite the honour and delight he would feel if Will were the one to take his life, he would prefer the other choice for now.

“Worship.” Will whispers, inches apart from Hannibal as he pushes the knife against his shoulder guiding him to the floor, blood rippling outwards as Hannibal´s knees sink into the crimson pool on the porcelain floor.

Hannibal looks up at Will as his hands land on Will´s belt; he is so beautiful glowing with power over him, like a fallen angel and Hannibal can´t help his smirk as the light behind Will´s head gives the effect of a dim halo.

As Hannibal pulls down Will´s pants along with his boxers Will starts to unbutton his shirt leaving it open half way as his hands stop to instead cling to the table behind him for support as Hannibal downs him like a thirsty man.

Will looks down to meet smug maple eyes and behind the pride he can see hunger and it makes him break eye contact to throw back his head as anticipation fills him for what is yet to come.

One of Hannibal´s hands reaches out to find its way on Will´s hip and keep him still; the other massages his balls. His mouth is sliding up and down, tongue wrapped around Will´s cock and pressing every single one of his sweet spots: the vein along the underside, the spot right under the head, the sensitive tip. Will´s fingers are going white as he tightens his grip.

Hannibal is delighted by each pant, moan, shiver and whisper of his name that leaves Will´s mouth as if he can´t decide if he´s blessing or cursing him.

 _“Hannibal”_  Will moans, and oh how much delight it brings to him. Just hearing his name fall so easily from Will´s lips is enough to make him lose his control.

Hannibal releases Will´s shaft with a soft sound and gets a curse as answer. Before Will can ask what he thinking he´s doing, Hannibal picks him up in one graceful motion and throws him over his shoulder as if he were a rebellious child, but he soon feels Hannibal struggle with his weight; Will is nowhere near as light as he looks and he is trying to free himself as they go.

When Hannibal throws him on the wide bed, Will takes off his shirt and flings it away. He kicks off his socks and shoes and frees himself from the boxers and pants still hanging around his knees. As Hannibal undresses in front of him with slow movements, Will settles on top of the pillows eyes glinting wickedly as he raises an impatient eyebrow at Hannibal who slows his movements more just to challenge Will who is trying to not let him see how much he´s fighting to not take himself in hand and jerk off as he stares at Hannibal.

“There should be music playing in the background.” Will teases.

“If you wish I could put some on.”

“Get in the bed Hannibal.” Will demands, calm but menacing.

Hannibal crawls over until he can kiss Will on the lips.

There´s something intoxicating for him at Will having that same desperation for him.

Hannibal makes his way down Will´s body and kisses him hungrily, hands following a path down his chest and stomach until his fingers ghost across the line of soft skin at Will´s hip. As he pulls away, his stare and Will´s meet for a few seconds.

“Get up, Will,” Hannibal requests, and Will groans. As he gets out of the bed Hannibal takes his place and removes the pillows as he accommodates himself, then gestures for Will to get over him.

“Not like this.” Hannibal mutters and makes Will turn around until his legs are at each side of Hannibal´s head.

“Like this?” Will asks, smirking at Hannibal over his shoulder.

“Yes, it´s a beautiful view. Now Will, you don´t have to do anything, in fact I don´t want you to do anything.” Hannibal explains.

“Do as you please.” Will shivers, finally understanding what Hannibal is offering him.

“Oh,” is all he can manage to say as he watches Hannibal open his mouth, ready to take him in.

And Hannibal does, just as he promised, he lets Will move over him out and in again. The warm heat of the inside of Hannibal´s throat makes him tremble, his legs shaking under him as overwhelming sensations rush through him, making him thrust more. He drives into Hannibal until he´s so deep he knows there must be tears in Hannibal´s eyes and the thought just magnifies the pleasure.

He pulls out and struggles to lean over Hannibal to see his work; yes, there are tears in Hannibal´s eyes. “Good,” Will moans at Hannibal as he resumes his movements.

Hannibal swallows, humming around him. Will whimpers and tries hard not to give into the delicious temptation of coming, not yet.

Opening his eyes he looks at Hannibal´s erectionso close to him, twitching each time Will moves, his hard thrusts going as deep as he can inside Hannibal´s throat. He licks his lips and thinks, with what little brain function he has, that he won´t push himself forward and swallow him down, no he won´t; he swallows saliva instead and tries to get off of Hannibal without a word of warning. Almost falling to the floor thanks to his shaking legs, Will searches for his tie and turns an evil grin towards Hannibal.

“Will…” Hannibal rasps out, throat painfully obeying him and stares at the little piece of cloth like it might bite him; he can read Will´s intention and he doesn´t like it one bit.

“You said to do what I want. Hands up, please.”  Will says but he is already putting Hannibal´s hands together, tying his wrists to the headboard.

“Will, what do you want to do?” Hannibal questions, searching for the knife Will had before in the hope Will will change his mind and use the knife on him instead.

Of course it doesn´t work. Will merely smiles at him innocently.

“I think you know what I want.” Will whispers in his ear, still standing by the bed and reaching for the bottle on lube he knows is inside the bedside table.

Going back over the bed, Will takes his place next to Hannibal spreading his legs, popping the lube open and tormenting Hannibal by opening himself in front of him.

Hannibal pants and tries to pull free; deep down he knows he shouldn´t, this is what Will wants but the simple sight of Will´s fingers disappearing in and out of himself, Will fucking down onto them, is driving him insane. Will´s loud moans and whimpers of _“Hannibal”_ are not helping.

“Will.” Hannibal gasps out, pleading.

“Almost.”

Will knows Hannibal is trying hard not to fight and free himself and he can´t help the devious smile that forms on his face.

He knows Hannibal started this thinking he would have him laying on the bed at his mercy but if there´s one thing Will loves, it´s to mess with Hannibal´s plans.

And so he gasps, moans and whimpers as loudly as he can; Hannibal struggles, pouting, beside him and Will has to hold himself back from laughing; he never thought he would feel so gleeful again, especially once he decided to throw them both off a cliff, but his new love and his life with Hannibal has proved him wrong;

He knows he´s already on edge himself, after Hannibal´s ministrations so, with a predatory smile creeping over his face,  Will quickly slicks Hannibal with lube and tossing the bottle aside he positions himself above Hannibal.

He sinks down onto Hannibal slowly making him stay still and admire him, Hannibal groaning as he tries to reach him, feel him.

“No touching.” Will moans as he places both of his hands on Hannibal´s chest, moving his hips up and down and riding him.

Leaning backwards, placing both hands on Hannibal´s thighs, using the new position as leverage, Will throws his head back as pleasure takes him high, baring his neck and exposing the full expanse of his body to Hannibal´s gaze.

Hannibal can only stare at Will´s beautiful body on him; he feels the pleasure through his whole body, his hips arching off of the bed as he pushes into Will´s tight heat; his flesh is burning and he shivers uncontrollably but the pain is nothing compared with the pleasure he gets only by watching Will like this, bouncing up and down, mouth open to let out sweets sounds. Will´s damp hair falling just over his eyes which are staring at him, burning bright, so pleased and alive. Hannibal wants nothing more than reach out and run his hands all over the stretch of Will´s perfect body, trace every scar, every little mark, taste him; oh much he wants to taste him so much, but he knows he to stay calm  so he rejoices in the exquisite scent that fills the room and the glorious sight of Will´s eyes rolling back as he angles himself to drive Hannibal inside of him just where he wants him.

Hannibal´s thrusts start to become more insistent and desperate as Will takes himself in hand swearing as bliss overtakes him.

Listening to the ecstatic screaming of his name and seeing Will come, takes him over the edge and he forces himself not to close his eyes as Will rides him through it.

Will lifts himself off of Hannibal with a wince just to fall beside him and flash a cunning smirk to him as his head rises to look Hannibal over from the top of his head to his toes.

“Will…untie me.”

“Why?” Will asks, tilting his head to the side.

“Will, please.”

“Hannibal, the night is just starting and I have decided I want you to stay still and do as I say.” Will whispers on his ear to later kiss him hard.

“And stop tugging,” Will says as he falls onto the bed, “you know what ancient Gods loved most about devotion.”

Hannibal shakes his head because _of course_ his game has been taken and used against him. Despite the pleasure he has had, he wants most of all to touch Will and he can see he will not be allowed to, and it frustrates and excites him, both at once.

So it is with a heavy sigh that he whispers back.

“Obedience.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, critics all are welcome, let me know if this was any good.
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, I had to make up for the other fic.


End file.
